Alone is a cage for the abandon
by Shadow Koga
Summary: Kadaj is suffering from guilt of not finding their Mother and Yazoo is trying to help Kadaj but in the end it turns out... Not telling what happens so come enjoy reading. Oh and please take time to review.


"It hurts doesn't it, having to go on this life suffering unbearable it must be

"It hurts doesn't it, having to go on this life suffering unbearable it must be." Yazoo

asked kadaj while cleaning the blood from his mouth with a soft and gentle cloth. "I

didn't want this to happen all of this is not my fault why can't that stupid president not

see that all I want is to be reunited with Mother and get the Reunion under way and I

don't blame Big Brother it's just… I can't take this." Kadaj told Yazoo while running a

hand though his hair. Yazoo didn't say anything after that he just sat there while hugging

kadaj. "Please don't worry yourself dear Baby Brother just get some rest." Yazoo told

Kadaj. The two didn't say anything the just enjoyed the presents of each other. After a

few minutes had past Kadaj had fallen asleep so Yazoo put Kadaj on the bed gentle and

tucked him in. "Pleasant dreams my Darling." Yazoo told Kadaj while kissing his Baby

Brother softly on the his cheek. "I love you Niisan." Kadaj said though soft snores. After

that Yazoo went to his room he opened his door and strode to his bed and laid himself on

the bed. "Hay Yazz were are ya, you promised we were going to play today." Loz

screamed like a crybaby as always Yazoo strode to the door and opened it. "Would you

shut up can't you see I'm tired and Kadaj is sleeping look I'm sorry I promised you right

but I'm just not feeling like it okay maybe some other time." Yazoo told Loz who was

punching him out of rage. Then suddenly he stop and cried almost falling to his face but

Loz caught him and wipe his tears away. "I'm sorry Yazoo what happened?" Loz asked

Yazoo. "Nothing happen its just that you were screaming and you would have woken up

Kadaj and he would start crying because I wasn't there to comfort him don't you see Loz

I hate it when Kadaj is in pain and crying can't you see that I just don't want him to be

alone." Yazoo told Loz while crying deeply he'd never seen Yazoo this bad yes of course

Yazoo loved Kadaj more than anything and loz had often heard him in Kadaj room and

saw him holding Kadaj lovingly Loz never told Yazoo that he saw he just smile gently at

the sight and closed the door gently. "Could you just leave me alone for a little while

Loz?" Yazoo asked Loz. "Okay Yazoo." Loz said. Yazoo went back to his room but he

didn't stay there very long becaues he heard Kadaj crying. He rushed to his room and

opened the door to see his Little Brother standing and appeared to being choked the only

thing was who was but he didn't spend much time wondering and rushed to save his little

Brother. "Brother." Kadaj pleaded. Yazoo came by his side and embraced him it seemed

that the intruded had fanished Kadaj had callapsed to his knees Yazoo followed and

gently wrapped him in his arms. "Stop him Brother, please stop him before he kills me

please I'm begging you." Kadaj begged Yazoo. Yazoo didn't say anything after that he just sat there with Kadaj in his arms,

Kadaj was still crying and looked up to Yazoo with tears stained in his eyes. "Yazoo your still in there arn't you? Please tell me

it's going to be okay and that I won't have to suffer anymore! Please just talk to me I need you more than ever!" Kadaj

pleaded Yazoo and he looked down at the crying form of Kadaj that he cradled in his arms. "Please don't cry anymore Baby

Brother everything is going to be alright I"m not going to leave you." Yazoo told Kadaj while lefting Kadaj's head gently and

planting a sweet and soft kiss on Kadaj cheek. "No matter what happens I'm always going to be here for you my dear little

Baby Brother." Yazoo told Kadaj while running a hand though Kadaj's silky silver hair. The two didn't say anything after that,

Yazoo just sat there with Kadaj in his arms rocking him gently and softly trying to ease the pain of his most beloved Baby

Brother and as far as Yazoo could tell he loved Kadaj far more than he loved there own Mother. She couldn't care less if Kadaj

was suffering or was in pain she just laught and taunted him with ideas and images of death which Yazoo hated, he hated

seeing Kadaj in such torture. To put it in simple terms he hated Mother when she did that to Kadaj. "Yazoo please get him out

of my head I can't take it please Yazoo I'm begging you I don't want to suffer like this anymore!" Kadaj pleaded to Yazoo. "_Poor _

_thing that must be the only thing going though his mind now._" Yazoo thought to himself while stroking Kadaj's back gently. Kadaj

didn't say anything he just sat there clinging to Yazoo and crying terrible into his chest. After awhile Kadaj had calmed down

and had fallen aslepp in Yazoo arms. Yazoo couldn't help but smile at the sight Kadaj sleeping was a blessing and a celebration

for Yazoo. Yazoo had always done his best to be there for Kadaj and comfort him when he needed him and when that was

accomplished he knew that he had succeeded when Kadaj was sleeping soundly and not crying. He carefully picked up the

sleeping bundle and carried him to hs bed and gently laid him down on the nice cool wooden bed and tucked him in gently.

After that he turned off the light and began to walk out the door. "Precious dreams, my dear Baby Brother." Yazoo said before

closing the door. It had been awhile since this had happened to Kadaj and Yazoo of course it was always very different from

the life of persuing the Traitor and there normal life but Yazoo didn't care either way as long as Kadaj was safe and protect that

was all that matter to him. "Huh this life won't last long but I promised Kadaj that I will watch over him and that's what I'm

going to do." Yazoo told himself while walking to his room. When Yazoo got there he opened the door and saw Souba lying on

the ground and Kadaj in the arms of the Traitor, Yazoo quickly closed his eyes and opened them again and just as he figured it

was just an illusion. "Hm my eyes the see nothing but lies sometimes." Yazoo said with a sigh.


End file.
